Gift
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Buffy's tries to surprise her mentor with a gift. Sorcerer Spike and Apprentice Buffy. Written for AU Bingo on LJ.


**Title:** Gift  
**Prompt:**Fantasy: Witches and Wizards  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings:**Gratuitous Fluff, Sexual Situations, Adult Language

**Summary:**Buffy's tries to surprise her mentor with a gift. Sorcerer Spike and Apprentice Buffy.

"Bloody hell, what did you _do_?"

Buffy froze in fear before suddenly twisting on her feet, holding her hands behind her back and smiling nervously up at her mentor, who looked completely surprised at the state of his workplace.

"I – ah." She said sheepishly, twisting her foot as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Sorry?"

Spike stuttered for a moment as he looked around his home, which was covered in a thick layer of potion residue that looked as if it had hardened instantly on impact. He was dumbstruck for a moment before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep himself from strangling her.

"What did I tell you about doing potions without me around?" he asked slowly. He glanced up at her and his heart broke a little when he saw the tears budding in her eyes. But he couldn't cave like he always did when it came to her – he was a Master Potioneer and a Master Sorcerer! He didn't cave at the sight of a tiny blonde with big hazel eyes and a pouty lower lip…

Damn. He was about to cave again.

"I-I just wanted to do something for you." She said softly, finally moving her hands from behind her and holding them out to show what she had been slaving over for the past three hours.

And Spike felt his heart melt just a little bit more. Cupped in her hands was a small crystal heart that hovered slightly in the air. He could see shapes moving inside of it, and on a closer look her realized they were a series of images and videos of the two, mostly circulating around their latest trip to Reykjavik.

"It just – I mean, it turned out right, but…it still exploded." Buffy explained, and she smiled weakly, "Sorry?"

Spike accepted the gift and looked it over with a calculating eye as he tried to find any flaws, but there was nothing wrong with it. For all purposes it turned out perfectly.

"What did you use?" he asked, and Buffy quickly fished out an old leather bound book from a particularly large pile of goop and began flipping through the pages before handing it to him, open to the page. He looked over the process and to her surprise, he smiled.

"You did it perfectly, pet." He said, and she blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" she asked, "But it went kaplooey."

"'S supposed to explode," Spike said, closing the book, "'S what helps everythin' form together. See how all the goop crystallized? That means you did it right. 'S what keeps the insides and the memories from seepin' out."

"S-so I didn't mess up?" she asked nervously, a small smile quirking at the corner of her lips. Spike laughed softly.

"Other than doing this in an open field like you're supposed to, yeah, you did all righ'." He said. The way her eyes lit up made his heart clench and he couldn't help himself – she looked too adorable to not do anything. He took three quick strides towards her, depositing the heart on a nearby relatively goop-free table top, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really am proud 'f you, kitten." He murmured, gently running his nose along her neck as he breathed in her scent, "Just a small mishap, nothin' we can't take care off."

He felt her tremble as she breathed in sharply, the way her hands brushed timidly against his shoulders and the way she breathed in before pressing her nose against his temple.

"Happy anniversary." She breathed into his ear, making a shiver move down his spine. He pressed a brief kiss to her neck before pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Love you, pet." He murmured. She smiled brilliantly, making his heart melt in her chest. She pressed her mouth against his and kissed him deeply, making him groan deep in his chest as he pulled her closer and let his hands skim over her body.

His hand was about to sneak under her skirt when there was a loud 'boom' and the duo suddenly found themselves covered in goop from head to toe. They froze and pulled away from each other with wide eyes, and Spike laughed nervously.

"Forgot it explodes twice." He explained sheepishly. Buffy looked at him with wide eyes for a long moment before she began to smile and small bubbles of laughter burst from her mouth.

And Spike couldn't think of anything else but to give in and laugh too.


End file.
